The Man That Shouldn't Be
by The Lion Ben C
Summary: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and King Mickey weren't ready for what they find in The Castle That Never Was. Who is this strange new enemy and why do Organization XIII follow him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am making nothing from this. I am just playing in the sandbox.**

**A/N: This is the last oneshot that will lead up to my big Kairi/Setzer story. And don't worry they won't be a couple. Like I said last time Kairi and Sora are going out. That and Setzer is like double her age so I am not going to do that. This is introducing the new villian for the story and some other fun ideas. I hope you all like it.**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked into the Castle That Never Was. Nobodies started pouring out of the doors as they rushed them. The three seasoned heroes cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Their movements were in perfect harmony as it all came back to them. These were the defeaters of Ansem and Xemnas. Soon they were working their way to the throne room.

Meanwhile King Mickey and Riku moved like shadows in the dark recesses of the castle. They knew it would take them longer to get to the throne room but if they did it right all of the attention would be on Sora. As they moved suddenly they felt something behind them. Spinning around they saw something that made them both go wide eyed. It was shadow versions of themselves. The shadow Riku was armed with the Soul Devourer and shadow Mickey had a dark Keyblade known simply as Sorrow. Riku and Mickey got ready to fight.

Sora ran into the throne room as the door behind he slammed shut, cutting him off from Donald and Goofy. Before he could try and break down the door to get to them the room darkened and the sickly sweet smell of honeysuckles filled the air. Sora turned around and scanned the room.

'It can't be him. I killed him. I watched him fade. He can't be here.' Sora thought as he started to move forward. He kept his Keyblade at the ready. Suddenly a pink scythe lashed out from the darkness. Sora blocked it but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Sora ran at the direction the blade had come from. The scythe came at him again and he stopped it this time with the Keyblade. As he struggled to keep the scythe from going into his face a black cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. He had soft pink hair and a cruel face. His eyes were cold and calculating. On his forehead was an odd headband with a strange red jewel in the middle. This was a man for whom killing came easy. Sora couldn't believe it.

"I killed you. It can't be you." He said. The man didn't answer as he kicked Sora hard in the gut and threw him across the room. Sora started to get up when two huge chakrams slammed into his back. He hit the ground in a bloody mess as a red headed man in a black robe walked over as he caught his chakrams. He had the same headband as the pinkhaired man. Neither said anything as they grabbed Sora off the ground and dragged him away.

Riku was soaked in sweat as he fought his shadowself to a standstill. The biggest problem was that the king and him were getting tired but the shadows were still just as strong. King Mickey suddenly left his shadow and started attacking Riku's. Riku was shocked but he started fighting Mickey's shadow. Soon they defeated the evil copies. Riku slumped to the floor.

"That was a great idea." He said catching his breath. Mickey nodded but before he could say anything five more shadow Mickey's and Riku's walked out of the darkness. Mickey and Riku looked at each other before leaping into battle. It was a hard fought battle but at the end they couldn't win and they were dragged off by the shadows.

When Donald and Goofy were cut off from Sora Donald started to chant a very powerful spell.

"Move back Goofy. I am going to blow the door over." He said as he concentrated. Before he could finish the spell though a bullet ripped through his chest. With a stun look Donald fell to the ground. Before Goofy could go on the offensive six lances pinned him to the wall and his world went black.

High above the fights two men watched them. One had silver hair and a long black cloak. On his forehead was the headband seen on others. He was standing beside a man completely in shadows. The man in the shadows spoke.

"Heal those two. I do not get rid of pawns until it suits me. Then get our agents out to find the last one. I want all the Keyblade users here. I have to get some things ready for our new guests." He said as he walked to the door. The silver haired man nodded and set to complete his master's orders. The other man walked down the hall to a strange laboratory. He walked in and pulled out a tray with five headbands on them.

"Soon all of the Keyblades will be mine. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he went back to work.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked this and I wonder who do you think the new villian is? I'll give you a hint. He is from a Square Enix game. Be on the look out for "Luck of the Draw" which is the first multichapter story in this set. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
